1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive floor mats and more particularly to such mats where an electrical circuit provides lighting within the floor mats for decoration and for illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive floor mats are used as standard equipment in automobiles and trucks. Custom mats are available as well providing decorative touches to the interior of these vehicles and providing the benefit of receiving dirt and water that can be easily removed from the vehicle by simply shaking out the floor mats after removal from the vehicle. In this way, the floor of the vehicle is not damaged and added decorative touches are provided and are replaceable when worn. However, the prior art does not teach that vehicle floor mats may be lighted. This is clearly a needed apparatus in that the interior of most vehicles is dimly lit. Such a lighted floor mat device is able to provide a feeling of added security when preparing to enter a dark vehicle in a dark garage and presents endless possibilities for lighted decoration as well. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
An automotive floor mat is made of a flexible and durable material and of a size and shape for covering a selected area of the floor of a vehicle. A lamp electrical circuit comprises a plurality of lamps wired in spaced apart positions within the fabric of the floor mat. The lamps are positioned to be seen from above the floor mat when the floor mat is in use on the floor of a vehicle. A cigarette lighter plug provides electrical current to the electrical circuit for illumination of the lamps. The lamps may be made to blink at a selected rate via adjustment of a potentiometer circuit. Four mats may be wired together and operated in coordinated light sequence.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of lighting the interior of a vehicle.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of decorative lighting effects in the interior of a vehicle.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of drawing low current at low voltage and still further being walked upon without damage.
A final objective is to provide such an invention that fulfills these objectives in a manner that is competitive or exceeds the capabilities of the prior art.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.